


Time over Zayn

by louisovermyknee



Series: Spanking Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, One Shot, Other, Punishment, Sneaking Out, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine coming home late at night and finding that you're lover (Zayn) is waiting for you. He's angry at you, and you must be punished by getting a hand to the bum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time over Zayn

It was a dark and cloudy night when I returned home. My trembling hand reached for the doorknob. As quietly as I could, I turned the knob. Hopefully he didn’t hear that. The door screeched as I pushed it open. Every movement I made felt like I was holding the loudest competition in the world. I wasn’t sure if he was a heavy sleeper, but one thing’s for sure, he mustn’t see me coming in late again. I proceeded to tiptoe into the foyer. The door clicked as I locked it and I breathed a sigh of relief. I made it inside. My eyes glanced at the floor, tired from a long day. I turned to start walking up the steps, but I stopped at the sight of a figure staring at me from up the stairs. “Shit” I whispered. He caught me.

“I’d thought you’d be back hours ago” he began. His voice was deep and serious. Obviously, he was angry at me. “Zayn, I was-“I said. He interrupted me. “Don’t say a word. I see that we need another … ‘session’ together” Zayn nodded with a sly smile. “Meet you upstairs” he walked away from the steps and back into the bedroom. Boy, was I in trouble. Recalling the other nights this has happened, I was going to take my time before facing the music. I made my way down the hall and into the bathroom to change. I looked at myself in the mirror, cursing myself. Zayn was mad at me, and I was not going to get away from what was pending upon me.

I found Zayn upstairs sitting at his desk. He was casually scrolling through the internet. I partially hid behind the door and poked my head inside. Zayn turned his head towards me. His dark eyes beamed on me. “Ugh …” I struggled, “Ugh, hello there”. Zayn pushed himself out of his desk and swirled his chair around to face me. Imagine a king at his throne. “Come here” he ordered and I obeyed. I looked down to him and waited for whatever was supposed to happen. “You know I hate it when you are late” Zayn spoke, “Do you see that clock?” He pointed to the nightstand. 10:50 pm I read on the clock. I didn’t say anything, but I nodded my head to say ‘yes’. Zayn began to overlook my body, especially my crotch area. “I’m happy you changed,” he said, “It’s always a little easier for me when you are in your pajamas”. His voice started to change from a serious fatherhood figure to a cocky college partier. The sad part was that I knew exactly what he was talking about. “I’m sorry” I tried. “You don’t get out of situations with an ‘I’m sorry’, now do you?” Zayn said. “No …” I sighed. There was no getting out of this. At that moment, Zayn’s thighs were separated slightly. “Ok then. Over you go”.

So there I was, bending over to position myself over Zayns’ knees. Years ago, I would never have guessed a shy guy like him could have a dark side. My palms stretched across the carpet when my torso was completely on top of him. I felt Zayns’ giant man hands wrap around my waist to secure me in place. He was sure to have my bum up in a suitable position for this session. Zayns’ breath became heavier once he finished securing me. Slowly, I noticed something was bumping me from below. That’s when I realized that he was … let’s say … ‘rising’. My skirt was lifted over the small of my back. This left my undies in plain view of my master. One of Zayns’ hands was placed on my spine, rubbing me gently. “Are you ready?” he asked. It’s not like I could say no. I didn’t have a choice! Either way, I was to take this punishment with dignity. I sighed heavily and strongly. “Yes” I said with arched eyebrows.

The first spank hit my left cheek. A shot of pain burned through my bottom. A small and struggling breath escaped my mouth, but I was determined not to cry. Zayn proceeded to spank my behind with gusto, speeding up little by little and hitting every part of my butt. I could tell his hand was leaving prints as the next spank erupted. This hurt so much. My bottom felt like fire had been sparked upon me. I naturally started to hold my breath, but when he would hit me harder at some point, I would gasp loudly and breathe heavily. I could tell this made Zayn angrier. “Shush!” he would say, and I tried my best not to aggravate him. A tear ran down my face and I blinked my eyes shut.

After about the 20th spank, I began to squirm over Zayns’ knees. His other hand moved from the small of my back to my side. He was holding me down firmly at my waist line. “Stop squirming” Zayn ordered me and I tried to condemn myself to the pain. I felt more wet tears stream down my face and I did my best not to cry out. My bottom must have gotten 60 spanks or so. I lost count.

As soon as the spanking started, it had stopped. Zayn left the last spank as a remembrance to never be late again. It hurt more than other spanks, but I was happy that my punishment had ended. I felt Zayn rub my butt, which was hot red from all that has happened. I sighed and tried to relax. My hands were clutching at the carpet and my head was hanging carelessly. I was even more tired than when I attempted to sneak in. “There, there,” Zayn muttered, “It is over”. I didn’t reply back, I just let myself be his doll for the moment. He stood me up and pulled me in closer for a hug. He let me wipe the tears from my face. “Promise me you won’t be late again” Zayn said in a low, yet caring, tone. “I promise” I hiccupped. Soon I began to sob and burry my hands in my face.

Zayn took my hand, leading me to the bed. He let me lay down and he covered my in the sheets. “Wait right here” he said before exiting the bedroom. So then I waited for him to return. I thought to myself, thinking about the consequences for being late. I should’ve called him first. My hand rose to my face again and tried my best to calm myself down. Zayn came back with a pack of ice. He brought himself into bed and began to crusade my behind with the ice. I jumped at the feeling of the cold, but Zayn held me close. He held the ice pack on my butt for a couple minutes, and then finally removed it. It was way past 11 by now. After a night sleep, I was sure to never pull a stunt like this again … at least, for a while.

**THE END**


End file.
